The Collapse
by FusionFangFox
Summary: After guilt forced Judy away from her job and Zootopia five months pass with no word from anyone in the city and nothing from Nick until he finds her at her parents' carrot farm. When Nick finds Judy he bears good and terrible news... Zootopia has fallen to a paranoid induced panic that has torn the city apart with the police still in the center trying to restore order.
1. Chapter 1

**[DISCLAIMER] All story assets used from the original source (Zootopia) (characters, places, environments, background, etc.) in the creation of this free fan made story belong to Disney and any appropriate associates connected to the making of the movie: Zootopia. The author makes no claim on any of the assets used, only a claim to the story constructed using said assets.**

 **A/N: It has been a long time since I've felt the need to make a fanfiction… I also had another profile on this site but I'm never looking back on that one. So, I don't know how good this will be if at all. I do hope you enjoy the story though. Updated 13-12-2016**

Judy sat at her parents produce stall in front of their carrot fields in the wee hours of early dawn. She had been there for about five months now. Her mood was sour to say the least and her mind preoccupied by thoughts of Nick and the look of hurt Nick had when she made the mistake of almost going for her fox repellant when he tried to scare her at that press conference.

"Nick… why'd I… I'm so stupid…" she moaned in her own self pity.

She looked down the long road between carrot fields that lead to Zootopia. She saw something a bit odd, a cloud of dirt that bellowed up from the center of the dirt road. It was a thin cloud, so perhaps it was someone on a motorcycle or dirt bike. She stopped paying the rider any mind and returned to her self wallowing and thoughts about Nick. Judy rested her head upon her crossed arms on the flat surface of the stand. Her hand ventured forward to a lonely deformed carrot, she picked it up and looked at this small carrot with lonely violet eyes.

"I wanted to help the world become a better place only to, tear it apart… and the only real friend I made in Zootopia… and I fucked that up too… can't I just do something right for once…" she said under her breath and lazily dropped the carrot back into the carrot basket on the front of the stand.

The sound of a violently loud engine came within earshot of Judy and she looked up to the dirt road to see that her suspicion was nearly correct, it was someone on a police bike. Judy simply didn't care enough to continued to watch the rider. The roar of the loud engine grew closer and closer until it had stopped right in front of the stand. The bike's engine sat and sputtered for a moment before its rider killed the engine. She heard the dirt on the side of the paved road shuffle beneath the feet of the rider as the stepped off the bike then proceeded to walk up to the stand. The equipment that hung onto his belt rattled while he walked.

"Ahem," the person said to get her attention, the voice was somewhat muffled by the helmet but it was obviously a male from the tone of his voice.

"Hello would you like to purchase anything today… all produce for sale was grown and harvested right here…" Judy said in a melancholy and monotone voice.

"Um, yes I think I'd like to have my Carrots back if you wouldn't mind?" he asked and gained a confused and bewildered look from Judy.

"Excuse me?" she questioned with an eyebrow raised and an eye half lidded, she noticed the long bushy tailed on this male, it was one of a fox.

He wore a black police leather jacket a set of police blues and a white and blue helmet marked with ZPD. Judy's heart jumped into her throat at this observation and the male grasped the bottom of his helmet then proceeded to push the helmet off, above his head. Judy's eyes enlarged at the realization of who stood before her.

"N-Nick… Nick I'm so sorry I didn't mean to say all those things in front of the press…" Judy rushed around the stand to be closer to Nick who was smiling and seemed to be slightly chuckling to himself, "I-I didn't mean to hurt you I'm so so sorry please, I'm, I'm…"

"Carrots," Nick put his hand on Judy's shoulder and she just hugged him.

Judy sobbed uncontrollably into Nick's chest, "Carrots, Carrots, hey, hey, look at me," Nick backed up slightly took his paw under Judy's chin and lifted her head to where she looked right into his eyes.

"Nick…" she said with a sniffle.

"Hey, there's my fluffy bunny," he said with a faint smile.

"I'm-I'm sorry…" Judy sobbed with her head buried into Nick's chest

"I know Carrots, I know, shh it's okay… I may have been pissed but I didn't want to make you hippity hop all the way back here, away from me… I-I lov…" Nick's ears pinned themselves back as he tried to spit out the word love.

Judy perked up hearing Nick's almost confession of love, "what?"

"I, uh I love, you Judy… I just I didn't know what to feel it what else to do, when you… but after just this past week of you being gone… I just… I just can't stand it anymore, I need you, I just…" Nick let out an exasperated sigh and had a look of defeat plastered to his face while he looked to the ground.

Judy didn't know if it was the right thing to do, but she jumped up, took hold of Nick's head and quickly pulled him into a kiss before he had any chance to object, not that she thought he would. Nick's eyes widened, full of surprise, shock, and pure happiness that he wasn't rejected on the spot. Nick slowly closed his eyes and took in every precious moment. Judy peaked at Nick to see if he was enjoying her and he was. Someone called for Judy off in the distance but both her and Nick were off in their own bliss engulfed world together.

Nick's hands slowly found themselves on Judy's hips and her hands found the collar of Nick's fake leather jacket and gave a slight pull to keep him close to her. They broke their kids for only a moment to get some air then she kissed him again. For the first time during the week her feelings of self doubt and hatred were lifted from her shoulders and replaced with a tingly happiness. Judy finally noticed someone next to them and turned to see who it was.

"Oh… hey dad… heh, heh…" Judy's ears flopped down at his appearance she also gave him a nervous smile.

"Who the- what the hell?!" Stu yelled with the most surprised look his face could conceive.

"Oh, he's your father?" Nick asked to which Judy nodded, "shit... nice to meet you sir." Nick said with a nervous smile forced onto his face.

"Who the hell are you and why are your paws on my daughter?!" Bonnie caught wind of the yelling coming from Stu.

Judy and Nick let go of each other and stood side by side when Bonnie arrived, "what's wrong Stu?" Bonnie asked in a kind and calm tone.

"Uh, s-sir and madam I-I'm officer Nicholas Wilde of the ZPD… I'm also Judy's boyfriend," Nick said and held out his paw for Stu to shake, but he remained stationary then Nick lowered his paw and turned to Judy, "I hope that wasn't presumptuous of me."

"Nice way to break the news... use a sledgehammer..." Judy said almost silently to herself.

Stu turned to his wife, "T-This fox was feeling up our daughter!" Stu exclaimed with a paw extended in Nick's direction.

"I mean I was really the one feeling him up," just said with a small shrug.

Judy had a smile big enough to threaten to split her face. No one paid much mind to the pink and cream colored bakery van that was about to approach the Hopps Family produce stand until it honked twice.

"Here's Gideon," Bonnie said trying to break the awkward stares between Stu and Nick.

"Whoa, why is Gideon here?" Judy asked with a surprised expression trying to follow her mother's plan.

"Well, we partnered with him after you left for Zootopia. I mean partnering with a fox Baker is one thing, but letting another fox bed my daughter is something else completely!" Stu practically yelled.

"Stu that is enough!" Bonnie told her husband sternly, "if he's an officer of the law then he must be a good mammal." Judy just simply walked away from the two best bickering parents over to Gideon's van with Nick right behind her.

"Gideon Grey, I'll be darned," Judy said in a soft voice.

Gideon stopped right behind the dirt bike and stepped out, "oh h-hi Judy, I just like to say sorry for the way I behaved in my youth, I had a lot of self doubt and it manifested itself in unchecked rage and aggression. I was a major jerk," Gideon apologized with his ears pinned to his head.

"Well, I know a thing or two about being a jerk," Judy said and Nick walked up to them.

"Whoa, wait this guy was a bully?" Nick asked with his thumb pointer over his shoulder at Gideon while he looked at Judy.

"Kinda, yeah I was," Gideon answered for Judy.

Stu turn bed back to the carrot fields at the sound of children's laughter, "hey, kids don't you run through that midnicampum holicithias." He called to them and they stopped dead in their tracks.

"Well, now, there's a $4 word, Mr. H. My family always just called them Night Howlers." Gideon said with a smile.

Judy and Nick both looked at Gideon and spoke in sync, "what did you say?"

"Oh, Gids is talking about the flowers, I use them to keep bugs off the produce… but I don't like the little ones going near'em… on account of what happened to your uncle Terry." Stu explained.

"Yeah, Terry ate one whole when we were kids and went completely nuts." Bonnie added.

"He bit the dickens out of your mother."

"Does that mean-" Nick spoke and Judy finished for him, "the flowers are making the predators go savage?!"

"We have to tell Chief Bogo!" Judy exclaimed and made a gesture toward Nick's bike, "come on!"

Nick simply stood there and gazed toward the ground and his feet. Judy stood next to the bike she turned back. Judy gave Nick a look of confusion and wondered as to why he didn't immediately follow her.

"Nick, come on…" he didn't look at her, "Nick…? What's wrong?"

"Judy it's… Zootopia it's not… it's not the same city you left. It's bad back home… why don't we both just stay here, together, away from that madness…"Nick walked up to her took her paws and held them with his own all the while his ears were pinned back to his head.

"Wha-what do you mean? What's happened?!" Judy asked worry settled into her voice and expression.

"The city… it, it burns…" Nick looked her in the eyes and gazed into the pools of vibrant violet, "it's utter chaos, death has become common throughout the city, the police… we've lost total control of two districts… can't you just, stay here- I-I'll become a farm hand somewhere in the area and stay here with you... just please, please don't go to that city of death and try to fix what's gone, please Judy… I-I can't lose you, I can't…"

Tears fell softly onto the fur on his cheeks and darkened his fur, he fell to his knees. Nick silently wept at the thought of his newly confessed love's death, and begin left on the street where no one could get to her.

"Nicky…" it was Nick's turn to be held while he cried.

Judy held Nick's head to her chest, "please, please… I can't I can't…" his silent sobs slowed as Judy held him.

"We have to try something," Nick pulled his head back and sniffled.

Stu walked up behind Nick, "I think the wet rag is right honey."

"Stu!" Bonnie shouted softly.

"Wha…" Nick turned and looked at Stu.

"Dad!" Judy shouted at Stu and he put up his hands to seen like he did nothing.

"But what can we do? We're just two mammals, small ones at that…" Nick looked to Judy for an answer.

Judy brought her nose level with Nick's and stared into his eyes, "The only way for evil to triumph is for good mammals to do nothing," Judy said with a sorrowful smile.

"So I'm going to go there and try to help them restore some semblance of law and order I want you to stay here, and stay safe, okay," Nick shook his and gained a determined expression.

"If you're going I'm going-" Judy put her hands up and cut him off.

"No, no I could _not_ live with myself if i brought you there just to have you die-" Nick raised his voice to her to really get Judy's attention.

"And what? Do you think it is any different for me just to stand here and watch you ride off into the city of death?! No, _I. am. going. And that's final_. If the reaper takes you then he'd better dig two graves." Nick said and put his foot down.

 **I hope whomever read this story enjoyed it. This is still a work in progress but it's the best out of the three stories I started today**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Apparently a few people liked the first chapter so I guess I need to write another. Hope you like it.**

 **P.S. I'm sorry for the long waits between chapters if… anyone is waiting I'm slow at choosing the right idea to jot down and I write with an Android cellphone which also slows my progress dramatically so, again I am truly sorry. I should probably note that the standard ZPD police cruiser I'm using for my story is the** _ **old**_ **standard NYPD Ford Crown Victoria Police Interceptor**

"Judy, if Zootopia is really as dangerous as the fox says then it's probably best you just… just takes his offer and stay here, with us," Bonnie said and looked toward Nick, "and the fox."

Judy gave a menacing scowl while she referred to Nick as "The fox", "He already told you his name mom. It's Nick not 'the fox.'"

"Oh, oh I know dear you just know how I am with names, and surprises," Judy just nodded her head and gave a disapproving 'mmhmm'.

"Nick put your helmet on we need to get going," Nick promptly replied by putting on his helmet.

Nick sat on his police motorcycle and started the engine followed by Judy. She hopped onto the rear seat and wrapped her arms around Nick which earned a muffler giggle from her touch. With that the motorcycle slowly started to move forward turning into a U-turn.

"Be safe Judy!" Her mother called to her.

Off to Zootopia the two went. An hour and forty-five minutes had gone by on their way to Zootopia or how Nick put it, "the city of death".

They approached three top of a hill where you can see Zootopia from. Judy gasped when they reached the top, the cityscape showed damage as smoke bellowed out of the city and one of the skyscrapers had been knocked onto another that was now supporting both itself and the one that had stood next to it.

Judy moved her head to the left side of Nick's, "how bad is it in the city?" knowing the possible answer, 'as bad as bad as it could be' the bike lurched forward and continued on their journey.

"Well dead bodies litter the sides of streets… some are predators a lot are prey… the prey animals just started to attack the predators without provocation, even families with small children were killed, and so it kind of started a war in the city between the two. We, the police, mainly are protecting innocent predator families, even a few pred-prey families are inside police precinct controlled areas. Outside of the areas where we can safely operate the police stations are nothing but ash and corpses." Nick stated with his voice muffled by the wind and his helmet.

"Sweet cheese and crackers," Judy exclaimed with a horrible feeling brewing in her stomach.

Nick stopped again, right in front of the Zootopia city sign, and looked down at the petrol tank of the motorcycle, "I got a call when this all started, an attack on a pred-prey family… with small children, so I turned on my lights and siren and drove as fast this motorcycle could go to get there. I arrived and heard struggling then a high pitched scream from a woman that got cut off as I ran into the apartment building, up the stairs to the apartment that had been called in, with my pistol in hand… I didn't bother to knock I just kicked the door in and it led to a living room through a short hallway that held the body of a male rabbit… hi-his was pulverized I wouldn't be able to recognize him if I knew him, but further in was the body of a female raccoon with the same injuries… I stepped over the male and looked over to the dead female, then out of nowhere this little, uh, hybrid ran from the living room and tried on his mother's carcase. He skittered backwards on his rear up against a wall," Judy just sat back and watched Nick while he told his story, "I called out him and just as he turned his attention to me a make deer ran from the living room and slammed a baseball bat into the kit's head. Blood sprayed upwards onto the beige wall… God… they fucking brained that poor kid, and I-I was too slow to save him…" Nick let out a small yet quiet whimper.

"Nick," Judy said and rubber his back with her small paws, "that's not your fault…"

"I know it isn't it's the fuckers who killed that family, so I took aim and put a bullet through that sick bastard's snout, his friend came around the corner and charged at me… I put three rounds into his chest… it didn't kill him but I, I walked up to while was on his side clutching his chest and I put my foot on the center of his chest, pushed him onto his back and executed him… then the radio started to cry out with numerous calls for police to aid civilians being attacked or requests for backup that never arrived."

Judy's expression changed from one of horror to one of shock, "well, well it sounds like he would have deserved worse," Judy said with a huff.

"You're not… mad or mortified by my actions?" Nick asked and turned be to see her shake her head no.

"No, I'm not Nick you gave him what he disserved… I'm sure of it," Judy said sternly.

"That's a weight off my shoulders, should we get going to precinct one?" Judy nodded and they started off again.

They entered Zootopia to see the road strewn with abandoned vehicles of varying sizes and types. Corpses lined the sidewalks, the concrete in most areas had been turned into a light crimson red. Some of the bodies already had signs of decomposition and the smell of blood mixed with rotten flesh made the city reek of death. While they rode down through the city toward Savanna Central at a modest speed Judy noticed that there were empty bullet casings all over the street and where there were burned out police cruisers and some bodies the casings piled up near the dead officers. This sight disturbed Judy, "why haven't any of these dead officers or civilians been collected and sent to the city morgue?" she wondered to herself.

The further they drove the more the police cruisers appeared and so did the bodies of police officers that still clutched their weapons, one LAV sat in the middle of the street in-between two police cruisers with police barricades in front of the vehicles. Nick hopped the curb and drove on the sidewalk around the barricades, even military corpses were present on the barricades.

"Okay this official looks like a warzone out of some action movie…"Judy said with her eyes locked onto the LAV.

"Yeah, guess it really does, doesn't it?" Nick said and drove back onto the street.

They travelled for a few more minutes until they reached the police station. It was barricaded around all sides, it looked like a makeshift military outpost. Nick drove up to a checkpoint manned by a large polar bear in full SWAT tactical gear.

"Name and badge number," was all this giant bear said to Nick.

Officer Nicholas Wilde, badge number three thirty-five eighty-nine," Nick said in a commanding tone.

"Clear," the polar bear said then reached into the booth and pressed a button on a small control box to raise the bar that blocked the entrance to the ZPD station.

Judy and Nick drove forward into the fortified area that was formerly just simply known as ZPD precinct one. Now it was the main F.O.B. for the police and military operations to reclaim Zootopia from the grip of this crisis. D.H.S. command truck were visible on the other side of the external parking lot opposite Judy and Nick with F.E.M.A. trucks and agents desperately trying to help the civilians in the compound and organize for those in this controlled district. Judy watched the F.E.M.A. agents for as long as she could before Nick drove down into the parking garage. Nick drove around the parking garage until he arrived in the smaller parking area for mammals his and Judy's size. He stopped the bike in a small parking space just right for his bike. The both proceeded into the police station, Nick walked to the locker room. He went right to his locker and undressed, Nick decided that he needed a shower so he nabbed a towel from the locker then shut it.

Nick trotted over to the shower heads and closed the curtain on his stall. He turned both the valves to the same amount to mix the hot and cold creating a nice warm shower. The warm water soaked his orange and auburn fur while it ran down his body to the floor and drain. Judy found the bunk beds in an area that was transformed into makeshift barracks. She found a bottom bunk marked Nicholas Wilde with the upper bunk being empty, Judy jumped up onto the top bunk.

"Hopps!" A powerful and commanding voice called into the room.

Chief Bogo entered the barracks and looked around until he found her. The chief casually walked over to Judy and looked at her with a calming expression.

"Hopps I need to see you in my office," he made a gesture for her to follow him, "come on, then."

They travelled up to the third floor and into Chief Bogo's office.

"Is there a problem, sir?" Judy asked somewhat worried that the big Buffalo was angry with her for some reason.

"Well there is no shortage of problems right now, but none of them involve you, though I wanted to ask you a question," he said and closed the door behind Judy.

"What is it Chief?"

Bogo walked to the rear on his desk and say down in his chair, "I was hoping that I would be able to ask you if you wanted to rejoin the ZPD?" He reached down and opened a drawer on his desk.

"I… I, yes I would love to serve and protect again, to have the chance to rectify this disaster," Judy said proudly with a somewhat puffed up chest.

"Good woman," he said and pulled his hoof out of the drawer which held her badge.

Bogo tossed the badge to Judy, "your old locker and uniforms are still in their original positions, hopefully you still remember your combination?"

"I do sir, thank you for giving me this opportunity," Judy exclaimed with a grateful smile on her face.

"Think nothing of it."

 **A/N: Sorry that these chapters have been really short I've just been dealing with… stuff for the past few days or so, but I do plan to make them longer. Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Again I must apologize for my lateness in my posts just stuff to deal with in life, ya know. Well here is something I hope you will enjoy. Enough yammering, Fusion.**

Judy was unable to sleep very much at all for a majority of the night. The moon was near the highest point in the sky and its light beamed down through the windows of the police barracks of precinct one. During Judy's sleepless night she laid on her back and would stare at the ceiling, deep in thought of matters that involved her and Nick's life should this little thing they started end up being more than simple temporary attraction between two mammals who are enduring a hardship together. What would her parents really say if she accepted a proposal from Nick or… gave him one and he accepted… what about his parents, if they would ever find out about something like them getting serious about becoming mates.

"Ugggh, Juuudy…" she could hear Nick right below her in his bunk fast asleep.

Judy leaned over the side of her top bunk and peeked down to see what Nick was doing. Her head appeared just below the bunk upside down. Nick was under the covers face down bed, and his head faced the middle of the room. Nick had his mouth agape and tongue comically hung out of his mouth. A warm smile occupied his face with him making a couple whimpers here and there or a slight giggle in his sleep.

"I love you… Judy," his right paw reached up and gripped the pillow rested his head on, a low yet audible moan escaped the sleeping fox.

Nick heard something or someone jump from above to the ground, it fell with a light thump. Nick didn't bother to open his eyes, until he felt the covers start to shift next to him. He looked at the covers just below the arm that was on the pillow, Judy slinked up from underneath them with a bright smile that on the dark with Nick's night vision was easily visible to him.

"I hope you don't mind if I spend the night," just then Judy heard a light thumping on the bed and could see the covers just behind Nick rose and fell with each thump, "I'll take that as you don't mind?"

Nick shook his head and continued to smile, but took it upon himself to nuzzling his muzzle just under Judy's chin around to the side of her neck. Judy let a soft moan out as she felt the affection he gave her.

"I hope I'm not dreaming…" was all Nick said as he started to give Judy gentle affectionate nips around her neck with his very front teeth.

"Not… Oh, definitely not dreaming, but you'd better cool it, Nicky there are other officers in this room," she nudged him back Judy slightly but not away from her.

"Oh, okay, uh, trouble sleeping then?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, it's just… I don't know," Judy said and looked down at the pillow her head rested on.

Nick pushed himself onto his side and pulled Judy up against his warm chest, "would a good fox pillow help you catch some shit eye?"

"I think it would help…" Nick rolled onto his back and Judy rested her head atop Nick's chest.

Judy could hear the rapid beat of Nick's heart within his chest. His heart slowed to a calm pace and its sound lulled the bunny to sleep. Hours later Judy started to wake up to the smallest amount of movement. Judy opened her eyes to see reddish orange fur with some cream colored fur pressed against her. Judy could also see that Nick was awake and had his arm held above them, in his paw was his cellphone and the screen depicted a reflected image of Judy in Nick's arms, it was the camera app. Judy pushed herself up close to Nick's face and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, the camera gave a shudder just as Judy kissed Nick.

"Well, good morning gorgeous," Nick said with a big smile on his face just alike to Judy's, well less toothy but just the same.

"Good morning to you too, handsome," Judy returned and made Nick's smile grow some, it revealed more sharp teeth.

Judy seemed to like like the sight of the deadly set of teeth Nick had, it was… intriguing. The P.A. system throughout the station erupted with a loud electronic crackle. It was Chief Bogo who appeared over the loudspeakers.

"All on duty officers report to the briefing room for your assignments, and situation reports from elsewhere on the city," a few seconds passed, "that means now!"

The two quickly parted with each other before the other officers roused themselves from their bunks. Judy quickly rushed to the women's locker room and to her locker. She striped the clothing from her body and replaced what she had shed with a dark blue police uniform. Her badge back upon her chest, it gleamed just like her newly restored hope for personal vindication by ridding the city of this crisis, with help of course.

Judy and Nick waltzed or of the locker rooms nearly at the same time. The two continued to walk to the 'bull pin' as Clawhauser called it. The two both took the same seat, the one just say in on her first day at the ZPD. The odd thing was, is that the chief already in the room instead of his normal timely arrival just after the final mammal had entered the bull pin.

"Alright everyone shit up and pay close attention. I've got good and bad news… you'll get the bad news first. The precinct on Tundra Town has lost contact with all remaining precincts, so the district is now labeled as zone 2, the second to be lost now, but we have made some headway into the rainforest district… military personnel are currently the only one occupying this reclaimed area acting as a policing force while they battle for the now contested Canal and Meadowlands districts. Rescue attempts are a no go with how heavy the fighting is…" Bogo went on with the information that had just arrived last night from the military forces within the areas of which he spoke of but Judy noticed Nick had started to fidget somewhat the seat as soon as Bogo mentioned the fall of the Tundra Town police precinct.

"Nick?" Judy inquired and nudged him slightly earning nothing from the obviously anxious fox, "Nick what's wrong? Talk to me."

Judy spoke to Nick in a hushed tones to prevent the others from noticing Nick though many in the room had extravagant hearing made it an impossibility to do so.

"What? I'll, I'll talk to you about it later," he said and turned his attention back to Bogo.

"Niick…" Judy looked at Nick with concern in her eyes.

"Later, okay?" Nick had a more stern tone to it when he repeated himself.

Judy simply nodded and accepted the command to wait until later, which to her meant right after the briefing outside the bull pin. So, that is exactly what she did, as soon as they all left with their assignments Judy struck up a conversation about the reason why Nick was so anxious.

"Okay, you got me I really loved the, uh, sights of that frozen town," he said with a sky smile and his eyes narrowed for a quick moment.

"Nick, please tell me what is wrong- I'll try to help if I can, just please tell me," Judy almost begged.

Nick looked up toward the ceiling and let it an exasperated sigh,"well, your parents are from Bunnyburrow but I'm from Zootopia, and one of my parents is still kicking… at least my mom I know is still kicking… in Tundra Town."

"Wait! Your mother is still in Tundra Town, I mean Zone 2?!" Judy exclaimed now worrying for the safety of her boyfriend's family.

"As far as I know… yes, yes she is," Nick exclaimed and gave a motion with his arms and hands.

"What are we going to do?" Judy asked without a second thought.

"We?" Nick asked her and waved a paw between them.

"Yes, we, what did you expect me to just simply go out on my patrol if you're in a dark zone?"

"No, it's not that I don't want you to come with… it's just that…" Nick put a paw across both of his eyes.

"Just that?"

"Do you remember that story from my youth I told you on the rainforest lift?" Judy nodded in response to Nick's question, "well when my mom found out she… she changed, well her opinion of all prey species, she thinks that they are all booked vermin waiting to strike out at any poor pred, so yeah… I just don't want her to scare you off or hurt you…"

"Well, nothing is going to scare me away from you, and I'm still going with you… if Bogo lets you go, that is."

Nick went off to talk to Bogo, and to both their surprise he approved Nick's request but required that Nick wear a full face gas mask while in Zone 2. They also informed the chief of their suspicions of the Night Howler flowers being used to drive the preds in the city but still required that Nick wear the mask, so he did. They took a patrol car from the motor pool below the precinct and drove to Tundra Town. The two had been outfitted with ballistic vests and armor inserts to help in their protection. They drove on the snow filled streets and looked for the house that Nick's mother resided in. They drove for a good while without any incident and found what looked to be the house they were searching for. They parked on the side of the street and turned on the lights on top of the patrol car.

"I'll go and get her just stay here and watch my back. Okay?" Judy nodded and Nick stepped out of the patrol car into the bone chilling bellowing winds of Tundra Town.

Nick rushed up to the house and knocked on the front door. Nick did there for a second then the door swung open and something hard struck the side of his head with enough force to knock him onto his side and make the glass face plate of his mask crack in a spider web pattern. Nick stayed on the ground with a paw to his head in shock and took a second before he looked up to see the barrel of a shotgun pointed right at his head.

"Who da fuck are you?! There ain't any cops left in this frozen hell, so tell me, right now, what the fuck do ya want?!" yelled a female red fox.

She showed little signs of aging other than a small amount of greying fur on the end of her snout. She looked down on the fox in the police officer uniform and noticed the brass name tag on this fox's blue uniform. The tag read N. Wilde her eyes went wide.

"Nicky, is… is that you," she asked fearful that she had struck her only child in the head with the stock of a shotgun.

"Hey ma… owwww…" Nick moaned and held the side of his head and muzzle through the mask.

The broken glass of the mask was spattered from the inside with blood and he sounded as though liquid had filled his mouth.

"Oh God, Nicky I'm so so sorry baby, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" his mother dropped the gun on the concrete porch and knelt down next to him.

She pulled at the back of the gas mask and brought it over his head. She started to coddle him like a child, yet she sobbed 'I'm sorry' while she held him to her chest. Blood poured from Nick's mouth onto his mother's pink wool turtleneck sweater.

"My baby is bleeding- I'm sorry Nicky…" she said while get sobs nearly choked her voice.

"Ma, it's okay… wait where's my tooth?" He asked with his voice muffled by his mother's panicked embrace.

She pushed Nick back some and grabbed the bottom of his chin. She made Nick face her and open his mouth. The top right canine tooth was gone and the gums bled profusely.

"I'm so sorry Nick, it's gone-" Nick grabbed his mother's hands and looked her in the face.

"It's okay ma, I'm okay," Nick turned to the side and spat a glob of blood out onto a white pile of snow.

"Inside come on, we're going inside," she grabbed Nick by the arm and pulled him to his feet.

"Hold on wait, carrots!" his mother turned to Nick and looked at him as of her were crazy.

But someone out there street responded, "Nick? Is something wrong?"

"No, just come over here," Nick peeked over the stone railing on the steps up to the porch.

"What happened? Why are you bleeding and where is your mask?" she asked and walked up the steps to see two foxes.

"Ma accidently knocked a tooth out," Nick told her and Judy started up the steps.

Judy noticed the damaged gas mask with the blood spattered glass that laid upon the snowy ground as well as the shotgun next to it. Nick stood next to a female fox who didn't look very old though had some greying fur.

"Is this your partner Nick?" his mother asked holding back some obvious anger.

"Yes, but she's not just my partner in a professional manner, best not to hide it," he looked back to his mother who looked at him with a surprised expression mixed with a scowl, "we can talk about this later ma, but can I just stop the bleeding?"

Her expression changed from mixed anger back to worry and guilt. She ushered Nick into the house with Judy in tow, she propped the shotgun up against the wall right next to the front door. The were lead to a couch on a aged living room, his mother ran off to the kitchen that was adjacent to the living room and was separated by a small half wall. She grabbed a white wash cloth from a drawer just below the counter surface. She walked back around to Nick and had him stuff the rag into his mouth where the tooth had been knocked out.

"Judy this is my mom, Vivian," he held out a paw to his mother.

"Hello Mrs. Wilde it's a pleasure to meet you," Judy held out a paw for Vivian to shake.

Vivian decided to take Judy's hand and gave a small shake.

An awkward silence filled the air for a moment until Nick broke it hold over the room's occupants, "we should all get back to the station, back to safety."

"I would go Nicky but I'm not going to abandon my home because the _'cleaners'_ want to roam the streets and call predators monsters…" Vivian looked to the floor, "look in the mirror fuckers."

"Ma please, for me, come on just follow." Nick begged his mother.

"Ugh, Nicky… okay just let me pack some clothes," Vivian left the room and walked down a hallway to a room at the end of it.

A few minutes pass and Nick's mother returned from the bedroom down the hall. She has a very large suitcase in tow behind her. It looked as though if someone were to simply poke it the suitcase would burst.

"Lot of clothes ma?" Nick inquired with a sarcastic tone.

"Stone clothes and memories," she stated to her son.

"Memories?"

"Pictures, scrapbooks, and a few other things," Nick nodded.

"Okay, let's get going… please," Judy tried to rush the two out so they could get to safety a little bit more quickly.

They left the house and Nick's mother placed her suitcase in the rear of a red SUV. Vivian followed the police car for a few mile, but as they passed through a intersection a SUV that had been set a blaze careened down the street. The flaming car t-boned the patrol car. The SUV had enough force behind it to take the patrol car with it down its path.

 **Sorry if the ending seems lazy just so tired when I wrote this, dive with this chapter…**


End file.
